


Try, Try Again

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Mick learns how to repair his heat gun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "third time's the charm"

“This is stupid,” Mick growled. He pushed his stool back from the table, making the pieces of his heat gun rattle. “I’m never gonna learn this geek crap.”

“Hey,” said Ray, gently. “First – this isn’t really that geeky. But more importantly, second – you can do this.”

“Can’t all be geniuses.”

“But that doesn’t mean you’re not smart!” Ray insisted. “And you _are_ , Mick. Pretty soon, you’ll be making upgrades to this thing, and you won’t need me.”

Mick’s expression softened. “Maybe not for that,” he said, sitting back down. “Okay, I’ll try again.”

Ray grinned. “Third time’s the charm, right?”

THE END


End file.
